Fungal
History The Fungals originate from the Euroi Homelands, a dense jungle with the largest trees known in the world. Only one of the dangers of this land, the Fungals quickly spread across the world around 500 A.B. as the Euroi homelands were involved in the Great Human-Aem War. The Fungals spread quickly through the bodies of the deceased and infected soldiers, who in return carried the fungals to new lands - and thus new hosts. Since the 6th century, Fungals have been named an invasive species to all jungles of the world and many efforts have arisen to deal with them. With no natural predators outside of the Euroi homelands, the Fungals pose a great risk to any sentient species in the area. Behavior Fungals are a predatory creature that hunt for sentient, humanoid animals. Once they have found their prey, they will do everything they can in order to get physical contact with it. If any part of the Fungal touches their prey, no matter how little it may be, their prey will have Fungal spores dig into their skin and then into their bloodstream. For the first day, the only symptoms the prey item may have is a rash on the infection site. Otherwise, the spores will duplicate within the bloodstream and turn it blackish green within an hour. After a complete day, the spores will begin to corrupt muscle and fat tissue at an alarming rate and consume the entirety of the living being within another hour. From that onward, the prey themself turns into a mindless Fungal and goes on the hunt for another sentient humanoid. All Fungals seem to share local hive-minds, all connected to a local "Queen" Fungal. It is this Queen that commands all Fungals within the area, and upon their death that the Fungals lose direction and no longer hunt (but can still infect). When a Queen dies, a random Fungal will slowly metamorphose into a new Queen, for a period of one year. After this time period, the Fungals will regain their hive-mind and resume hunting. Predators & Prey Fungals have no natural predators, and in return hunt any sentient humanoid such as Euroi and Humans Favorite Prey Items; *Euroi *Human *Aem *Rakhadi *Trition *Sightan *Ueil Characteristics Appearance Fungals are Bipedal and have the rough body shape of the living being they once were. They are comprised of rope-like strands of fungal matter that twist and tie around each other to form a solid body. However, these strands can untangle at the extremities (feet and arms) in order to increase reach, use as whips, or to hold onto something far better than other creatures. Random fungi grow ontop of Fungals, living peacefully with each other. Sometimes, bones are left nearly untouched by the Fungal and instead remain within the mess of fungi, causing a grotesque scene to sometimes occur with bones mangled inbetween fungus. Strengths & Weaknesses Fungals are immune to any and all pain, and will go on until theycan no longer. They have no muscles or weak points, as the entire body is fungus. Thus, it is pointless to aim for normally critical points such as the head or heart, as Fungals simply need motion - even missing their legs does nothing, as their arms can move them along just fine. However, Fungals are extremely weak to heat. Temperatures at or above boiling will kill off any and all Fungal spores. However, moderate moisture or humidity can raise their tolerance up to 120° F. This does not count if they are submerged or doused in water, such as being put into a lake or while in the bloodstream of a living being, and so boiling water will kill them just fine. Category:Jungles Category:Fungus Category:Creature Category:Rank B